


Hijo de la Luna

by OfficialFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFandomTrash/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash





	

_Don’t misunderstand me…_

The skeleton sat on the edge of a sheer cliff, his hands folded to eachother, staring up at the dark sky.

_And wait until the ending…_

He wrapped his scarf tighter around himself, closing his eyes as he silently prayed.

_Of a gypsy legend… telling of a man who prays to me in the sky_

She knew his name to be Ink, he’d prayed to her many nights before.

Crying, as was always asking, pleading until sunrise, “Do I marry today?”

She sighed to herself as Ink muttered the words, tonight she decided to speak with him. In a whorl of light, stars and dust she appeared onto the Earth. Ink quickly turned, his eyes wide in astonishment at her sudden appearance.

She looked at him, bright blue eyes shining like the stars they were.

“You shall have your husband, darker bones but… you will have to promise,” said the Moon, “That, the first children he gives you, will be mine, I want… and that’s the price you shall pay.”

Ink smiled, jumping to his feet and running off down the mountains in search for his lover.

“If you sacrifice him,” Luna went on, “not to be alone… Then you will barely love him.” But Ink was already too far gone to hear her.

She silently sat down on the sheer drop, unto the small village that rested under the mountains. She sighed to herself.

_Moon, you want to be a mother… but you can’t find a love, so what will you do? Tell me, silvery moon, what will happen to you, with a kid made of skin?_

She smiled to herself as she made out the black and white shapes of the skeletons, Ink trying to make his future husband fall in love.

_Aaah… aaah…_

She forced herself to disappear back to her clouds and sky again. As she watched Ink’s husband escort him into his home, she smiled.

And thought to herself, _Hijo de la Luna…_

…

She had used her magic to help impregnate Ink, his husband had started the process, but left it midway, and their child would have been stillborn.

 So, the boys were born to the dark father. But their bones were cream and blue, like a muddy plain.

Their eyes weren’t blue or yellow, as they had expected- their eyes were green for the cream and amber for the blue.

They were the sons of the moon.

She could see Ink’s husband outraged by this, and he yelled at Ink.

“This is a _betrayal_! They are not my sons! And _you! YOU’VE DISHONORED MY NAME!_ ”

She felt a small stab of pity, with Ink sitting with his small, small sons.

She sighed.

_Moon, you want to be a mother… but you can’t find a love, so what will you do? Tell me, silvery moon, what will happen to you, with two kids made of skin?_

Ink pulled them closer as they shook in the cold.

_Aaah…. Aaah…_

The three quietly fell asleep on eachother.

_HIJOS DE LA LUNA!_

…

The man was made unconscious by his anger. He tied Ink’s soul up in blue strings violently, a knife in hand.

And, shouted with a cymbal,

 “ _HOW DARE YOU DECEIVE ME?!_ ”

Then, he stabbed Ink to death.

Holding small albinos, he went to the mountains, and…

Abandoned them there.

She teleported herself to Earth.

_Moon, you want to be a mother… but you can’t find a love, so what will you do? Tell me, silvery moon, what will happen to you, with a kid made of skin?_

The boy’s eyes stretched wide in her bright light. She couldn’t help but smile looking at them. She stepped closer, leaving stardust in her wake.

_Aaah. Aaah…_

She picked the two children up in her arms, teleporting again.

_Hijos de la Luna…_

…

When the moon becomes full, her sons are sleeping.

And when she is half, they are weeping.

So, she’d be their cradle, lower that diminish, and embrace them again.

…

_So I’ll be their cradle._

_Lower than diminish._

_And embrace them again._


End file.
